As recognized herein, digital assistants sometimes use web-based intelligence when attempting to provide an output in response to a user's audible input. However, when service is unavailable for connection to the web-based intelligence, a timeout can occur and, unfortunately for the user, no output will be provided.
As also recognized herein, some devices do not use any web-based intelligence at all but instead execute the digital assistant based only on local results from the device itself. However, these local results can sometimes be more inaccurate than had web-based intelligence been used.
There are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related, technological problems related to digital assistants executing at smart devices.